The story of Bob
by Hairless-Wookie005
Summary: Insanity at it's best!!!! All you psychos out there are sure to love it!!! Flames accepted!!! i think they r funny!!


Yay!!!!!!!! COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Another psychotic and mind boggling story sent in by ningyo megami!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Once upon a time, there was a man named bob. Bob got so mad one day, he went Super Saiyajin even though he's human!! Then, he went to the store, were he found Santa. Santa and Bob spent the day outside barbequing squirrel and road kill, and then fed the carcasses to the goldfish, which turned out to be piranhas. Santa had to go home, because Mrs. Claus made cookies again.  
  
Bob decided to get high one day, so he went to his drug dealer to get some pot. He got home, and got high. He had a picnic with the pink elephants and sky dived with George Washington. It was really cool. The clouds were gold.  
  
Bob went fishing later that day. After he caught a few fish and ate them raw, he started to go home, when it rained. He saw a beautiful rainbow, and followed it to the end. He found the pot of gold, and had to battle the dancing leprechauns. It wasn't very easy, because he was sugar high the whole time!! Those weren't ordinary fish! Those were Swedish fish, dumped into the pond by gangsta teenagers! The dancing leprechauns swarmed around him and turned into, Mecha Leprechaun!!! In a while, he defeated Mecha Leprechaun, because Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts just happened to be passing by!!!!!!! Sailor Moon transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon then started on that speech she always does that annoys us to death. That's when our newest hero, Bob, said "You know, you really shouldn't say that speech." He began. "It always gives the time to attack." Then Sailor Moon said, "Shut up! I'm almost done!" That's when Mecha Leprechaun took advantage of the time and sent Sailor Moon and the rest of the scouts into the next dimension, where when Timmy took Tommy's ball was wrong.  
  
The next day, Bob went to an alley, where there was Barney the stupid purple dinosaur singing the "I love you" song and killing the drug dealers with his idiotic crafts. Bob then smiled happily, then ran up to the gay dinosaur, and gave him a huge hug. "I'm your biggest fan!" He shouted, and started playing with the crafts that Barney dropped. That's when Goku and the Z senshi showed up! "We have been training all of our lives for this battle, and now we are bringing you down!!!!!" Goku shouted. All of a sudden Piccolo came out in a wrestling uniform and yelled, "Can you smell what the namek is cookin?!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, then Bob ran up and did a leaping side kick aimed towards Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta smirked then ducked Bob's blow, and attempted a "Final Flash" move, but Barney knocked Bob to the ground, and absorbed the hit with his, "Super Soft Belly Attack" he let the attack ricochet off his stomach, with the blast aimed towards Piccolo, and fired. Piccolo was fried to a crisp, and everyone was hungry, so they ate him. Then they played twister. It was fun. Then they all decided to get high off glue and marker fumes. Barney got so high; he fell off a cliff and died. No one found the body.  
  
Bob then sold the stoned DBZ characters to some hyper fanboys then used the money to buy a carnival. He got really rich and bought a new school building. So now he's a founder of a school that everyone goes to. He got sued a few times for teaching the kids how to be porn addicts. A few parents took his classes as well. Some thirty-two year olds were hardly passing while all of the preschoolers were getting scholarships and diplomas.  
  
He gave the school to a random person walking down the street because he didn't want it anymore. That person was my uncle. I think the walls crashed down after a huge party. One day, Bob met me. We hung out for a few hours, and then he had to go to the mental asylum because I annoyed the crap out of him. He still is recovering from the mental trauma that I caused him. Oh well. My gain and his loss. A few years later he was let out.  
  
He went to a shrink one day. He told him all of his problems that happened over the years. The shrink passed out. He just couldn't take it. Bob was sad that his shrink K.O'Ed. Bob went to another shrink and found out he was gay. And on top of all of this, he gained a pound! OMG! He was so crazy, he went straight to the nearest gym, and pumped iron for 2 hours. Then, he got a boyfriend. His boyfriend's name was Rob. Rob and Bob did everything together. They even had matching straightjackets. They were both declared insane. They decorated their padded room in pinks and yellows. Even the doctors liked their taste! It was pretty. One day, Bob and Rob decided they wanted a baby. So the doctors gave them one. They named him Todd. Now they are one big happy family! Bob and Rob lived happily ever after watching Christopher Lowell for the rest of their lives. Needless to say, their padded room was very pretty. Todd grew up to be a fine young man, and lived happily after with his wife, Trudy.  
  
  
  
MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!! I hope you liked it!!!!!!! Flames accepted!!! *Runs away screaming, "Hare Krishna"* yet another psychotic story from me, ningyo megami!!!!!!!! 


End file.
